twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DarthKeidran/What's Next? - 1
Introduction SuperGilligan93 here, to bring the first post of What's Next? I like to call myself a Twokinds Oracle, because I love, and have lately had fun, trying to make predictions about where Tom will take Twokinds next. If you like doing such also, add the oracle template to your user page by inserting into your userbox. Also, check out the Twokinds Pronunciation Guide that I created. What is "What's Next?" In each post (around every week or two) I'll provide two or more predictions on where Twokinds will take us, and then indicate which of them I expect to occur next. Recently in Twokinds As we know, the recent pages leading up to Page 927 (as of this writing, the current page) have been pretty exciting. First the Riftwall Tavern's portal powered up as Adira left to track down Maeve.http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=870 The skirmish with the Basitin that Seraphina, Sealeen, and Landen started.http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=877 Brahn is found to have invited the Tiger tribe to peace talks. (WTF wouldn't he attempt peace talks with both the Felid and Canid Keidran tribes? Doing this with only 1 tribe is moronically asking for trouble.)http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=906 As my favorite, Natani's soul is apparently going through a self reflecting healing process of sorts. (Part of me hopes that she follows King Adelaide's advice, acknowledging that she's Female in mind once more, but keeping her serious personality.)http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=914 Next Trace defends Adira during the massacre attempt.http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=918 Most recently, and; "Awe, he's cute. Poor guy." inspiring, we have the revelation that the "Templars" attacking the town were actually Wolf Keidran on a mission to rescue their imprisoned, and likely angered, Wolven brethren, as well as destroy the town in a twisted means of attempting to convince the Tigers to join their cause.http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=926 The Predictions The way I see it, there are three routes that can be taken at this junction before which we stand. # Tom will remain focused on the disaster unfolding in Edinmire. In a headline: "Wolves Freed! Hundreds turn on Edinmire!" If the focus remains on Edinmire, I think that a majority of the Wolves attitudes will be much like Mike on Pages 617 and 618 or like the Japanese-Americans who were imprisoned after Pearl Harbor. Although both Mike and the Japanese-Americans hated their captivity, as a whole, neither actually retaliated because they were at home where they were, and neither wanted to leave or ruin the home they've had for much of their lives. Some will, like Evals was planning on the ship, definitely will retaliate against Edinmire, but most won't. Most will stand with the townsfolk, trying to defend and re-establish what was a fragile co-existence in Edinmire. # Tom will return focus to Natani, at least indirectly. Keith ran towards the Harbour as soon as the attack commenced, fearful for Natani's life. Not only because it's his responsibility as her boyfriend, but because of the bonds that their experiences formed. We must also remember that Keith has lost several close to him over the years, such as his parents, Cornelius and Cathleen Keiser, a girlfriend of his youth, Vehra, and he lost his fiancee, Laura, two times in a row. Because Natani has had the closest, most recent, and most relatable relationship with him, he is not going to let a field of fire prevent him from protecting her. Her death would be completely devastating to Keith and the grief would likely kill him. However, With all the magic being cast about, it's also likely that our favorite Sleeping Beauty (She really is beautiful despite her presently fractured mentality), may be awoken with her soul finally healed (I guess her soul is part Wolverine), not to mention an appetite with the potential to induce Feral Mode, unless they were force feeding her the past several days. In support of this, Natani suffered a similar disconnect during The Dragon Masquerade, although in a more controlled manner by Lady Nora, preventing her from falling unconscious. This alone proves that she can survive a disconnect on her own, but a forced disconnect by someone less experienced can cause trouble. If she wakes soon, she may then fight alongside Keith, the Tigers, and the Humans or stand between the opposing forces to help demonstrate that the races can indeed cooperate with one another. # Tom will return focus to the B-Group. Ever wonder what happened to Zen, or what his reaction was to the disconnect from Natani? As the disconnect was forced by unexperienced hands, and his soul is still whole, I'm fairly certain that it will pick up right after the anklet is placed on Zen, possibly with a "many days earlier" indication on page. Our favorite assassin's brother would probably become light headed, before realizing what happened, and proceed to freak out. I envision Zen exclaiming that he couldn't sense Natani anymore and trying to convince Red and Sythe to remove the slave anklet so he can try to reach out to her once again. This will be unsuccessful because of the inexperience behind the disconnect (which may require the magical version of unplugging and plugging in both ends of a cable to ensure a good connection), and since he knew that they were going to Edinmire, he'll insist they travel there as quickly as possible because that would be his best opportunity to find and help her. This urgency may convince the others in B-Group that a genuine emergency has just occurred because of them. Closing Thoughts Tom deliberately creates cliffhangers from time to time. Whenever he creates cliffhangers he tends to build the suspense before toning it down or lightening the mood of the page/s a bit. * When we last saw Natani in her "Mindscape" she began freaking out because, unlike times past, she was female this time in mindscape, which she's not used to (it's been like 4.5 - 5.5 years, which is a long time for Keidran). After trying to get ahold of herself, she meets Young Natani, who makes a comment about being "stacked" in the future, lightening the mood. If you say you weren't excited to see what's next, you'd be lying. Tom made sure to leave out what was next so that we'd be on the edges of our seats. * Another example is when Tom jumped from B-Group to A-Group last (not counting the Reflections Chapter). He built up suspense through the group's conversation regarding the danger they are in and then added the humor of showing they are worrying when they really don't need to be by portraying Zen, in the mean time, Sawing Logs.http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=731 In the present, the suspense has built up through the attack on Edinmire and the fact that the incarcerated wolves are about to be freed. However, this suspense was toned down significantly, albeit still present, because Braun and the Tiger's leader pledged their group's support in defense of the town. This signals another moment where a cliffhanger is likely. Locking In Tom hasn't touched on the B-Group since Natani's collapse on Eric's ship.http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=847 In the time between then and now, Tom has covered A-Group's adventure in Edinmire before shifting focus briefly to Natani's situation and back again. We learned that the town has become worried about the Wolf Tribe and it's encroachments, to the point that it has imprisoned all Wolf Keidran in town on the grounds that they could be a danger because of the war. Best of all, Natani's soul appears to be finally healing so to the point that she can presumably be isolated from Zen without a problem. Because B-Group has been in the shadows since February, with most all the other characters and story arcs being touched upon since, I am certain that: Tom will shift the comic's focus back to B-group, Zen's reaction, and their journey towards Edinmire and/or Orchard Valley. References Category:Blog posts